Jack 11
The McCrimmon family has arrived in New York, and are staying in a hotel. Grandpa was sleeping in, while Ryan and Melody were awake and dressed. It was moderately warm outside. The sun beats down through the hotel room window, and Ryan is sweating. ' ' Ryan: “Ugh! It’s so hot!” ' ' He groans loudly. Then an idea occurs to him. ' ' Ryan: “Hey Melody, want to go back to that arcade we went to yesterday? We can play some games and keep cool at the same time.” ' ' Melody: “Sure.” ' ' Leaving a note for Grandpa and taking a key card, they left and walked into town. The duo soon reach the arcade, and walk inside into the air-conditioned space. ' ' Ryan: “Ah, sweet relief.” ' ' Melody rolls her eyes, smiling. They separate, playing different games. Ryan starts playing a racing game, but it glitches after a moment, giving Ryan a game over. ' ' Ryan: “What!? Aw man!’ ' ' He turns and sees a kid around his age standing nearby. He walks over to the machine and punches it, releasing a lot of coins. ' ' ???: There you go. ' ' Ryan: “Whoa! How’d you do that?” ' ' He scoops up a big pile of tokens. ' ' Ryan: “Anyway, thanks. I’m Ryan.” ' ' ???: Jack. ' ' Ryan: “Want to play a game of air hockey?” ' ' Three punk-looking thugs walk up behind Ryan. It seems Jack knows them, as when he sees them, he backs away. ' ' Ryan: “Huh?” He turns in time to get grabbed by the front of his shirt and tossed to the side by one of the thugs He lands on the floor. ' ' Ryan: “Ugh!” ' ' He sits up. ' ' Ryan: “Don’t worry Jack, I’ll call a friend of mine, and he’ll take care of these losers for you!” ' ' He ducks behind a row of arcade machines, activating the Omnitrix. Melody walks up and catches him by surprise. ' ' Ryan: “GAH! Oh, it’s you Melody. Don’t do that! Anyway, I’ve got someone to save.” ' ' He turns the dial until he reaches Four Arms’ silhouette. ' ' Ryan: “It’s hero time.” ' ' He smacks down on the Omnitrix, transforming into the four-armed alien form. Four Arms walks out and faces the thugs. ' ' Thug 1: What the hell is that thing?! ' ' Thug 2: I don’t know. Attack it! ' ' When the thugs rushes up to him, Four Arms just grabs him. ' ' Four Arms: “Nope, sorry.” ' ' He tosses the crook to the floor, where he gets knocked out. The first thug pulls a knife on Four Arms, but he kicks the knife out of her hand and flips her over his shoulder. He faces the last thug, who just runs off. ' ' Four Arms (to Jack): “Be more careful about who you talk to.” ' ' He leaves the arcade, turning the corner just as the Omnitrix symbol begins beeping and blinking orange. Four Arms then turns back into Ryan in a flash of light. He walks back to the arcade just as Jack exits, looking ecstatic about what had just happened. ' ' Jack: Dude, did you see the four armed dude!? He was awesome! ' ' Ryan: “Yeah. Dude’s name is Four Arms. In fact, we’re pretty tight.” ' ' Jack: How tight? ' ' Ryan: “Eh, we’re tight, but visits from him vary on the time of day. Anyway, I’d better go get my cousin and get back to our grandpa. Might I see you around sometime?” ' ' Jack: Maybe. I’m sure our paths will cross again ' ' Ryan: “Bye.” ' ' A little later, he’s out walking by himself, when he notices Jack going into a warehouse. He follows him. ' ' Ryan (whispering): “Jack it’s me. What’re you doing? ' ' Jack: I thought you were going. But between us, stealing. ' ' Ryan: “What!? Why!?” ' ' Jack: Why not? No one cares about a homeless person. ' ' Ryan: “Oh… I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” ' ' Jack then puts his hand on the alarm system, and sparks issue from his hand. They short out the alarm. ' ' Ryan: “Whoa!” ' ' He helps kick the door in. Inside, there’s all sorts of fresh fruit, vegetables, and other foods. Jack, apparently starving, starts to shove food into his mouth rather ravenously. ' ' Ryan: “So, I was wondering, why was that gang after you?” ' ' Jack: None of your business. ' ' Ryan: “Hey, hey! I was only asking just so I could ask Four Arms to get them off your back for good. But never mind, it’s alright if you don’t want to share.” ' ' Suddenly, smoke bombs fly in, breaking various windows. Ryan soon starts coughing. ' ' Ryan (Between coughs): “What do we do now!?” ' ' He tries to get out, but apparently SWAT cops had been called in. Ryan grabs Jack and hides both him and himself behind a crate. ' ' Ryan: “Only one way to get out of here Jack, but can you keep a secret?” ' ' Jack: Sure. ' ' Ryan activates the Omnitrix, turning the dial. Jack looks at him in confusion. Ryan has arrived at Stinkfly’s silhouette ' ' Ryan: “It’s hero time!” ' ' He smacks down on the Omnitrix, the resulting flash of light causing Jack to shield his eyes. When the light dies down, Stinkfly is in Ryan’s place. ' ' Jack: Whoa! Is that smell you? ' ' Ryan: “I know. I’m sorry, but he’s the only one I have in the watch who can fly.” ' ' He grabs Jack and zooms away. The SWAT shoot at them, but Stinkfly evades all the bullets easily. They fly into the streets of the city, trying to lose the copters. Stinkfly spots a car-carrier trailer, and sees it’s about to head into a tunnel. He flies over it, and in the tunnel, the Omnitrix times out and turns Stinkfly back into Ryan. He and Jack land in one of the cars on top of the tractor unit. Upon seeing their target had disappeared, the SWAT copters leave. Ryan sighs. ' ' Ryan: “That was way too close!” ' ' Later, the duo run into an ally. ' ' Ryan: “Okay, I need to start explaining things. You want to know how I turned into that guy? It’s because of this.” ' ' He holds the Omnitrix up in Jack’s line of vision. ' ' Ryan: “It basically sends out this special energy that allows me to turn into ten different aliens.” ' ' Jack: Wait, so Four Arms. That was you?! ' ' Ryan: “Yup. It’s not really as simple as that though. Sometimes, I feel like the Omnitrix has a mind of its own. Not to mention it’s stuck on my wrist. I also can’t transform right now, as signaled by the face being orange instead of brown. Once it turns brown again, which usually takes ten minutes, I can use it again.” ' ' The Omnitrix suddenly sends a little spark out, and it hits Jack. He morphs into a half-human, half-Heatblast hybrid. ' ' Ryan: “Uh oh.” ' ' Jack starts walking away. ' ' Ryan: “Hey! Wait! Where are you going!?” ' ' Ryan starts going after him. ' ' Jack: To finish something. ' ' Ryan follows Jack towards the end of the block. The mutant stops and turns into another ally. Ryan stays behind. ' ' ???: Whoa, what happened to you dude?” ' ' Ryan represses a gasp. It was the creeps from the incident at the arcade! ' ' Ryan (to himself): “Oh no! I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I have to save them!” ' ' He looks to the Omnitrix. It had just finished recharging. ' ' Ryan: “Okay.” ' ' Ryan activates the Omnitrix, turning the dial until he arrived at Diamondhead. He smacks down on the Omnitrix, turning into the crystalline alien. Diamondhead approaches the ally. ' ' Diamondhead: “Step away from them Jack. Now.” ' ' Jack: Stay out of this kid. You’ll regret it if you don’t. ' ' Diamondhead: “I think I’d regret it either way. You don’t have to do this! What’s this going to accomplish!? Oh wait I know. NOTHING!” ' ' He encases Jack in diamond, leaving his head and arms free, but covering everything else. ' ' Diamondhead: “Just calm down Jack! Be rational!” ' ' Suddenly, possibly due to its interaction with Jack, the Omnitrix times out and reverts Diamondhead back into Ryan. ' ' Ryan: “WHAT!? NO! Not now!” ' ' He gasps as Jack breaks free. The tyrant walks over. ' ' Ryan: “Calm down Jack! Please!” ' ' He gasps as Jack grabs onto the Omnitrix. Sparks issue from it as Jack absorbs energy from it. ' ' Ryan: “Are you nuts!? You have no idea what’s-!” ' ' Just then, the Omnitrix releases an energy pulse, the same defense it had used on Vilgax. Ryan flies into the street. ' ' Ryan: “Oof!” ' ' But despite the dramatics, Jack seemed to not be affected, aside from being fully human again. ' ' Ryan: “Huh? Nothing happened to you!” ' ' Jack looks all over his body, and realizes that it’s true. ' ' Jack: What have you done?! I could have taught the thugs a lesson, but you had to be a ‘hero’ and save them. I thought you wanted to be my friend! ' ' Ryan: “Don’t blame me! I told you before! The watch sort of has a mind of its own!” ' ' He ducks just as Jack throws a punch at his face. ' ' Ryan (to the thugs; while dodging punches): “What are you doing!? Run!” ' ' The thugs realize Ryan is right, and do as he says. At this, Jack goes completely a-wall and grabs Ryan’s neck. Ryan starts choking. The Omnitrix abruptly recharges. ' ' Ryan: “You’ve made a big mistake, trying to choke me.” ' ' He kicks Jack in the groin and then uses the Omnitrix to turn into XLR8. XLR8 zooms back to the hotel, where Grandpa and Melody were waiting. ' ' XLR8 (to Charles): “Sorry, I was stopping a bad guy.” ' ' XLR8 turns back into Ryan. ' ' Ryan: “Oh yeah, this was our last day here.” ' ' He looks at the Rust Bucket, which is parked across the street. ' ' Ryan: “You two ready to get back on the road? I sure am.” ' ' The three of them go and enter the Rust Bucket. Category:Episodes